No Longer Cast Away
by LaurieD
Summary: It's a spoof but a spoof to what? Read and find out. Goku finished training over the open ocean, smelling something wonderfully delicious he followed his nose to an island finding someone you would least expect.


**No longer cast away.**

**Summery**: It's a spoof but a spoof to what? Read and find out.

Goku finished training over the open ocean, smelling something wonderfully delicious he followed his nose to an island finding someone you would lease expect.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything that I write about. Well for the most part.

Idea popped into my head and I thought it would be fun. Continue reading and you'll see why. :}

Chapter 1

Goku finished his kata with uninterrupted perfection. He arched his back and stretched his arms high above him then slowly descending reaching for his toes as if he were praying to some mighty god.

'ah... Nice workout today. Its not everyday I decide to work out over an ocean... Its so beautiful... Just endless blue forever.'

Grubbblleegrup! His bottomless pit of a stomach growled out letting him know how dissatisfied he was with the lack of numbies filling him.

'man, it's amazing how a nice day of training can pass by so fast. How long have I been out here anyway. Ten hours? I really don't know.' goku muttered out loud to no one in particular.

'i bet I could catch a monster fish out here! Yum!

Wait, what's that?'

Goku caught a sint of a wonderful aroma just east of where he was at. It smelled vaguely of roasting meat and grass along with something else he wasn't familiar with the name. Some sort of fruit.

Goku followed his nose to what seemed like a small uninhabited island. Except for that smell. He saw some smoke rising from the other side of the island so he casually flew over checking out the land scape.

'hmm. Nothing... Ah but there.' goku pointed as if he were showing someone what he had discovered.

He saw what looked like a little abandoned camp site which if it wasn't for the food cooking he would of guessed that much. Son drifted down cautiously toward the ground. Scoping out the area.

There was two fires. One slightly bigger than the other. The smaller of the two had what looked to be cut up coconuts on a thin slab of rock held up by smaller bits of rock and mud. A nice clever way to make a quick and easy burner.

The bigger of the two had a stick propped up on four other thick limbs. Speared on the stick was two bird type bodies and three small fish. Which looked like they needed to be rotated.

'mmmmm!!' Goku exclaimed. 'this looks delicious! It's not nearly enough to fill me but it just looks so good!'

He looked around to see if he could see the owner of this delicious meal/appetizer. He didn't see anyone but felt as though he was being watched.

'you don't need to be scared. I mean you no harm. I'm just hungry!' goku called out.

Grubbleglurpglop!

He held his stomach to emphasize to his watcher that he was in fact telling the truth.

'Hmph... I could just eat this and go... But that would be so mean. '

Goku took a few steps shifting his eyes this way and that looking for a sign of someone and saw something strange.

'a volleyball?'

He vaguely remembered seeing one of these at a beach party bulma threw not too long ago. But this one looked different. It had a hole cut out the top of it and in the hole was grass. The strangest thing about it was that it had a big bloody hand print on it. And it appeared as though someone made eyes and a mouth for it.

It was propped up on something that look a bit like a makeshift thrown of some sort. Made out of grass sticks and torn off bark entwined between the sticks to hold it all together.

'what the...' goku was about to touch it. But as his hand became closer to the strange ball. He heard a whisper from the woods surrounding the campfire.

'Wilson!' the whisper traveled through the air and disappeared just as quickly it arouse.

'Did I really just hear someone say Wilson?' goku thought.

He heard rustling in the trees and then out popped a very skinny tanned man with overgrown unkempt hair. Crazy lonely eyes and sun burnt colored skin. He was holding a spear in one hand and in the other appeared to be a ice-skate blade? He was ready to attack from what it appeared.

'this thing must be like his god or something... That's strange..' goku thought

'whoa!' Goku held up his hands.

'I mean you no harm! I just smelled your food and I'm really hungry see.' goku placed his hand behind his head in classic goku style and smiled with his eyes closed.

The man noticed that in this position goku was completely open to his attack so he attempted to stab him right in the ribs. Instead of getting a satisfying sound of the spear planting its self in goku and goku wrenching out in pain his spear broke into what seemed to be a million pieces planting little splinters throughout his poor callused hand. He yelped out in pain.

Goku opened his eyes wondering what all the commotion was about and wondered if the bug he felt a second ago evacuated itself off of his gee.

It was a bit confusing to see the other man spearless clutching onto his hand and knelt over rather close to him.

'hey. Are you alright?' goku asked reaching out a hand to help the man.

'Wilson!' the man yelled. Then it was as if the man snapped to reality.

'hey you! How did you get to this island?! Are you on a boat!?'

Goku looked at him strange then answered,'nope, I just flew here duh.' he slightly elevated himself off the sandy grown and dropped himself down to prove his point.

'you aren't real are you? I'm just imagining all of this... Oh god Wilson,.. I'm sorry I was ignoring you. You're my only friend.' he then proceeded to try and walk through goku like he wasn't there. But only managed to bump into him and land flat on his rump.

He placed both his hands flatly on the ground preparing to hoist himself up but winced when his forgotten wounded hand throbbed in pain.

He scrambled away as fast he could to hide within the comfort of the trees and shadows.

Goku watched him with curious eyes before speaking.

'like I've said. I'm not here to hurt you. Is this your friend here?' goku pointed to the strange volleyball whose eyes appeared to be checking him out.

'i think he likes me... Haha. That's a good thing right?'

Nothing but the sound of wind and the popping of a campfire met goku's ears.

'well anywho, I was just hungry and still am... I'm not welcome here but I'm sure I can find something in the ocean and a swim sounds great right about now anyway.'

Goku laughed quietly to himself as he started to walk away.

'sorry for bother...' goku was cut short by the strange man.

'wait!' he screamed hoarsely.

Goku stopped and looked around curious as to what the man was going to say.

'you flew here... Just that simple you flew here. How? It just doesn't make since. I've been stuck here for almost four years now building and planning my escape and you just moseyed on down here because you smelled my cooking!!!' the old man huffed in a few needed breathes and added. 'call me stubborn or what have you for just not truly believing that you are actually here. I think the sun has got to me this day.'

Goku looked puzzled.

'you've been stuck here for four years!? Jeez! Why have you not just tried to swim off here?'

The man yelled back. 'don't you think I've tried! That current is too strong and I would never survive out there anyway even if I were to make it out to the ocean. Death from either sharks or exhaustion... it'd be bound to happen.' he took a deep breath in before slowly letting it out. 'Don't you think I've had time to ponder this?'

Grubleegropglop!

He looked up from his brooding to the man who just happened to fly by to eat with him on this island that was his prison.

Goku placed one hand on his stomach and one behind his head laughing sheepishly.

'sorry it wants when it wants. Jeez I'm so hungry! Would you like to go find some food with me. I'm sure my wife chichi has something cookin up and boy does she cook great!'

The mans eyes were unbelieving. 'am I really going to get off this island,..'

He looked around the island to which he had made his home for four years or more. Hesitantly he stood up from the shadows of the trees. Raising a shaky hand toward Goku he spoke in an even shakier voice.

"god... please... yes..."

Goku looked him in the eyes which he noticed started whelling up with tears and said in the most cheerful voice he could manage.

"Goood. It's a date!"


End file.
